The invention relates to small storage bins that can be removably mounted on a slat storage system and can be snapped together for stacking.
Plastic storage bins are widely available in a variety of sizes and configurations for storage of a wide variety of materials for home, commercial and industrial use. Small item storage bins are convenient for storing small tools and a wide variety of fasteners including but not limited to screws, nails, bolts, nuts, washers, anchors and other mechanical or electrical devices commonly used in a workshop environment. Plastic storage bins that snap together for stacking are known. Also, plastic storage bins that hang on a rail or perforated mounting board are known.